


Movie Night

by honestlyitskindadraining



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, Dominant Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), F/F, Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Oral Sex, POV Peridot (Steven Universe), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyitskindadraining/pseuds/honestlyitskindadraining
Summary: Peridot is aware that there’s a movie of some sort playing on the TV in front of her. It’s the second—or maybe the third?—movie she’s watched tonight, although "watched” may be a rather generous verb choice. Her eyes are facing the screen, yes, but her real focus is on the blue haired girl next to her. Peridot is acutely aware of how their arms are pressed against each other and how the taller girl’s knee is resting on her own...





	Movie Night

Peridot is aware that there’s a movie of some sort playing on the TV in front of her. It’s the second—or maybe the third?—movie she’s watched tonight. “Watched” may be a rather generous verb choice. “Sat through,” perhaps. Her eyes are facing the screen, yes, and she’s aware of the woman crying in the rain and the wail of violins coming from it, but her real focus is on the girl next to her. Peridot is acutely aware of how their arms are pressed against each other and how the taller girl’s knee is resting on her own. Peri’s companion stares at the TV blankly, her golden-brown skin and dyed blue hair illuminated by the cold light of the movie. Peri’s mind skips back to earlier that day…

 

_R u busy tonite?_

 

Peri can’t help but smile at the other girl’s spelling. Lapis was an English and visual arts double major and she clearly knew how to spell correctly and could dance circles around the comp sci major with grammar rules (exemplified by a “viva la oxford comma!” poster hanging over her desk) yet she texted like a thirteen-year-old.

 

_U know i’m not._

_Plans on v-day? me? I’m single as fuck_

_why_

_u wanna have a movie nite? Amy’s going to pearl’s n I’ve got netflix and chocolate_

_Why r u asking me??_

_ur one of my only single friends who won’t be busy ;)_

_Ha ha very funny lazuli. I’ll be there at 8?_

_sounds g. see ya_

 

It hadn’t surprised Peridot that Lapis might want company today, since it was her first valentine’s day since her messy, abusive relationship with Jasper had ended. She just hadn’t expected Lapis to contact _her_. She expected Lapis to ask someone, well, hot. Or sympathetic. At least someone with conversation skills. Yet here she was, sinking into an old futon in Lapis and Amy’s dorm room, next to this flaming hot, tattooed girl, watching sappy romance movies.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realizes she’s been staring at Lapis for a solid minute and she turns back to the movie, blushing. Of course the scene just so happens to be a rather intense, PG-13 make-out session, which does not help Peri with the amount of heat rushing to her face, or the increasingly explicit thoughts racing through her head.

Peridot can feel the other girl’s gaze on her. _If I don’t look at her, she won’t know,_ Peridot thinks, making a concentrated effort to not look at Lapis. She can feel the other girl shifting next to her and Peri squirms a bit.

“Hey,” Lapis’s smooth voice cuts through the proclamations of love and sighs now coming from the TV. Realizing she doesn’t really have a choice anymore unless she wants to be rude, Peridot turns to meet Lapis’s lidded eyes. A squeak escapes the blonde to see how close Lapis’s face was, eyes only a few inches away, a dreamy smile curving her lips. Those lips that Peridot definitely was not staring at right now. “Cutie.”

Peridot startles. “Huh?” Conversation skills. Peridot’s greatest strength. Especially when it comes to girls with soft lips and dark brown eyes that Peri just wanted to sink into…

“You heard what I said.” Oh stars, Peri can _feel_ Lapis’s words brushing across her cheeks. “I think you’re cute.” Their eyes meet. The shorter girl can’t seem to get her vocal cords to work. Or her brain, for that matter. Lapis cups Peri’s neck, searching for something in the other girl’s eyes. Something like a semblance of sentience perhaps. “Can I kiss you?” Lapis asks.

“ _Yes!_ ” Peridot blurts out as she grabs Lapis’s face and pulls the girl into a rough, needy kiss. The kiss breaks. Peridot is on her knees on the futon—when did that happen?—holding Lapis’s face. Lapis still sits on the futon, one foot tucked under her, looking up into Peri’s eyes with something like… amazement? Awe? Whatever it was, Peri needed more of that look, more of Lapis…

Their lips collide again. Lapis lets her tongue slip across Peri’s lips and she opens them to let the other’s tongue explore her mouth. Lapis tastes like chocolate and caramel; warm, sweet, and with just the slightest hint of salty. Peridot moves one leg over Lapis’s so she’s straddling the other girl’s lap. Lapis’s hands are moving all over Peri’s back and shoulders and—oh!

“Is this alright?” Lapis gently runs circles over the small of Peridot’s back with slender fingers, hand just under the hem Peri’s NASA T-shirt.

“Yeah,” Peridot responds breathlessly.

“Just checking, since you pulled away all suddenly.”

“No no no! It’s more than perfect! I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”

“Alright. Let me know if you don’t like something.” Lapis says, planting a soft kiss on Peri’s neck.

“H-how far are we going?” Peri shivers, feeling something warm and tight inside her gut.

“How far do you want to go?” Lapis’s voice is silky and seductive

Peridot tangles her fingers into Lapis’s blue hair, prompting Lapis to pull away from Peri’s neck and look up at the smaller girl. “Take me all the way, Lazuli!”

Lapis grins, eyes sparkling. “As you say!” Her other hand slips up Peri’s shirt, drifting over her lower back before creeping around to the front and up, up…

“Wait!” Peridot isn’t sure what overcomes her as her vocal cords let loose what ends up being much louder and more aggressive than she meant it to be. Lapis’s hands stop their travel and quickly pull out.

“What is it?”

“Uh… well… I’ve never really… _been with_ another girl before. Or a boy. Or anyone else. I’ve… I’ve never even made it to second base, actually, and uh… I’m sorry!” Peridot stutters.

“Would it make you more comfortable for you to touch me there first? Or we can stop, if you want.” Lapis looks up at Peridot, eyes wide and sincere, so unlike the usual cheeky grins and sarcasm that Peri’s accustomed to from the girl.

Peridot shakes her head, stammering. “No, no! I want this! But maybe… if I could touch you?”

Lapis smiles, not breaking eye contact as she grabs the hem of her oversized sweater and pulls it over her head. Peri can’t stop herself from staring. She rips her gaze away.

“Hey hot stuff,” Lapis says, grinning at the other’s reaction. “You can look at the goods, you know. This isn’t the locker room.” Peridot looks back. The light from the TV highlights every curve and edge of Lapis’s body. She’s wearing a lacy black bra that seems to hold her boobs in exactly the right way, the light conspiring with them to make a perfect, beautiful gradient towards her cleavage. Her stomach is soft and golden, with a slight pouch of fat over her abdomen that rises and falls with each shallow breath. A tattoo of some sort on her right hip—maybe a peacock? Peridot is pretty sure it’s some sort of bird—just peeks out from the waistband of Lapis’s leggings. Lapis leans back into the futon, basking in Peridot’s obvious admiration.

Peridot realizes that her mouth has been hanging open this whole time. She closes it, giving a small cough to try to cover up that fact. She meets Lapis’s eyes. “You’re gorgeous.”’

Lapis’s smile grows. She reaches up and grabs Peri’s face, pulling her into a deep kiss. Their tongues twist around each other and Lapis pulls at Peridot’s lip with her teeth, making her partner gasp. Peri starts kissing her way down, from Lapis’s cheek, down her neck, along her collarbone. Lapis lets her head lean back, eyes closed as she focuses on the trail that Peri is making over her upper body. Peridot moves down to the floor in front of Lapis as she nears the edge of her bra. Peri looks up at Lapis, breathless. “Can I…?”

Lapis opens her eyes and nods. Hands creep behind Lapis’s back and Peri struggles with the bra clasp for a moment before unhooking it. She gently pulls it off Lapis’s shoulders, tossing it on the floor beside her.

 _Well, if I didn’t know I was gay before, I know now._ Peridot thinks. She runs careful fingers over Lapis’s chest, making the blue haired girl laugh gently. The movement makes Lapis’s small breasts shake and Peridot leans in to kiss the top of one of them. She cups the other in a hand, gently playing with it in her hand. She runs her tongue down to the dark brown nipple, taking the perky flesh in her lips, kissing, teasing. Lapis grabs a fistful of Peridot’s short hair and starts moving underneath her, gasping.

“ _Oh, Peri_ …” Lapis moans softly, moving her hand that wasn’t tangled in the blonde girl’s hair down to her clothed crotch, rubbing herself through the fabric of her leggings. Peridot moves Lapis’s hand away, replacing it with her own. Lapis grinds against Peridot’s hand, needing more and more pressure. Peridot moves to Lapis’s other breast, teasing the bud with her tongue.

Peridot pulls away and looks at Lapis, sprawled on the futon, eyes closed, mouth loosely hanging open as she moves her hips to get the friction she clearly wants. Realizing Peridot has stopped paying attention to her breasts, Lapis opens an eye. “Hm?”

Peridot is blushing furiously at this point. Seeing Lapis like this, so needy and hot and all because of _her!_ She knows what she wants to do next, and that just makes her blush even harder. She lets her hand drop from where it was resting on Lapis’s breast and hook into the hip of Lapis’s leggings. Lapis stops grinding against Peridot’s hand and a flushed glow creeps into her cheeks and a smile spreads across her face. “Please do, Peri…” She lifts her hips off the futon to let Peridot pull her leggings down, revealing inch by inch of soft, golden skin. As soon as Peridot gets the leggings off, she’s turned to the lacy black panties, all but ripping them off to get to what she was really after.

“…oh wow…” Peridot can feel her eyes widen as she’s suddenly confronted by Lapis’s wet folds, already glistening with moisture. The swollen pearl of Lapis’s clit peeks out above the valley leading to Lapis’s vagina, which is all but dripping with natural lubrication.

“If you aren’t gonna do it, I will!” Lapis jokes, spreading her folds further, rubbing circles around her clitoris while still ensuring Peridot had the best possible view of the situation. Lapis starts moaning, clearly milking it for Peridot, but that didn’t make it any less hot.

“N-no! Let me!” Lapis gives a small, playful smile as Peridot practically swats Lapis’s hand away. Peridot lets her tongue pick up where Lapis’s fingers left off, circling around the taller girl’s clit. The taste surprises Peridot at first—salty, a bit musky. She lets her lips wrap around Lapis’s clit and sucks gently, causing Lapis to buck her hips and let out a cry.

“Good or bad?” Peridot pulls away quickly, concerned that maybe she’d hurt the other girl.

“It’s good,” Lapis pants, “It’s very good.” She settles back into the sofa as Peridot licks up and down the entire area before moving back to gently lap at Lapis’s clit. A hand lands on Peridot’s head. She looks up, continuing to lap up Lapis’s juices.Lapis looks down at Peridot with lidded eyes, breathing deeply. “I want you inside me,” she purrs, adjusting her hips and spreading her legs further. Peridot pulls her face away as she swirls two fingers around Lapis’s soaking entrance before sliding them in, eliciting a small “oh!” from Lapis. This angle was different from what Peridot was used to, so it takes her a moment to get herself oriented, but soon she’s found that sweet spot and she follows Lapis’s movement to establish a moderate rhythm, curving her fingers each time as she pulls back to hit Lapis’s G-spot, getting a small moan from the girl. Peridot lets her mouth fall back to Lapis’s clit. Lapis’s legs are shaking at this point, unable to keep her hips thrusting into Peridot’s hand, but Peri keeps the same rhythm, even as Lapis’s body tenses, her legs closing around Peridot’s head and vagina tensing around Peridot’s fingers, and a loud—sexy—moan escapes her. Peridot slows down as Lapis comes off her climax and collapses against the futon.

Peridot climbs back up to straddle Lapis’s lap, running her hands through the girl’s blue hair, smiling down as Lapis’s eyes slowly drift up to Peridot’s. The look in Lapis’s eyes are something Peri has never really seen before, like a thankfulness, or admiration, or maybe hunger, but… deeper? Peridot caresses Lapis’s cheek and almost goes to kiss her before remembering the last place she’d kissed and deciding against it. However, Lapis doesn’t seem to mind and she pulls Peri down to her, letting their lips lock, Lapis’s arms wrapping around Peri desperately. Lapis slowly pushes Peridot down onto her back on the futon. When the kiss breaks, Lapis is positioned over Peridot, only inches separating their bodies. Lapis leans down, letting her bare, wet vagina rest on Peridot’s leg and her breath making the soft hairs near Peridot’s left ear tremble. “Can I return the favor?” Lapis’s sultry voice makes Peri shudder and she nods, feeling that warm knot in her abdomen tighten.

Lapis gives a low hum as she pulls Peri’s shirt off her sweating body, kissing her neck. Lapis sits up as she bunches the shirt up and tosses it over her shoulder, all the while smirking and making eye contact with Peridot. Lapis’s fingertips run circles over Peridot’s stomach, trailing up to the elastic of Peridot’s sports bra.

 _If I’d known this was happening, I would’ve worn something more appropriate!_ Peridot thinks.

However, Lapis’s hands skip right over Peridot’s breasts, instead caressing her shoulders and trailing down her arms. “Please…” Peridot begs.

Lapis leans down as she intertwines her fingers with Peridot’s. “Impatient, are we?” She whispers. She kisses Peridot’s cheek. “I’ll take this nice and slow. That’s how I’m going to fuck you. Slow and gentle…”

Peridot can feel her blush deepen with Lapis’s words. Their intwined hands meant she couldn’t do anything with her hands without disturbing Lapis, who had begun kissing her shoulders. Suddenly the sensation of Lapis’s mouth on her skin changed, making Peridot squirm, ramming her hips up against Lapis’s.

“What was that?” Peridot asks as Lapis raises her head.

“I gave you a hickey.” Lapis explains, placing a gentle kiss on the darkened mark. “A little something to show that I was here.” Suddenly with more concern; “Is that okay? I don’t have to do it again, and I have makeup to cover it…”

“No no no! Ahem… I mean… it wasn’t the worst thing ever… It uh, felt… really good….” Peridot’s voice trails off into an embarrassed mumble. Lapis kisses Peridot’s lips again, tugging at her lower lip as she pulls away.

“I’m glad you liked it… babe.” Lapis says distractedly as she examines Peridot’s body before releasing Peri’s hands to tug her sports bra over her head. “Is this okay?”

“Yes!” Peridot takes advantage of the moment Lapis spends tossing the sports bra away to grab the blue haired girl by the neck and wrap her legs around the other’s waist. Lapis falls onto Peridot and into a deep kiss, Peridot moaning needfully into Lapis’s mouth.

Lapis adjusts her position on top of Peri to free up a hand, which moves to Peridot’s breast, circling around the slight rise towards the pink, aroused nipple. She pulls her mouth away from Peridot’s—with some difficulty—giving a soft smile down on the blonde as she gently flicks at Peridot’s right nipple. “As much as I love kissing you, if I’m gonna make love to you right, I’m gonna need my mouth free.” Lapis’s tongue runs over her lips sensually and Peridot nods, letting go of her hold on Lapis’s neck and letting her legs fall from Lapis’s waist. Lapis shifts down to kiss Peridot’s nipple before taking it in her mouth and—OH!

Lapis’s eyes flick up to meet Peridot’s, seeming to ask permission after sensing Peri’s body tense under her touch. Peridot nods, and Lapis resumes _sucking_ at one of Peridot’s nipples, pinching the other between soft fingers. All the nerves in Peridot’s body seem to light up, the tension in her body growing. The sensation doesn’t really hurt, per say, and it turns her on more than she thought possible. Peridot can feel her back arching of its own accord, needing Lapis’s touch. Lapis pulls away from Peri’s nipple with a gentle bite that makes her breath hitch. Lapis begins the same treatment with Peridot’s other nipple. Peri reaches down to try to relieve the growing need between her legs, but a hand stops her.

“Nuh-uh,” Lapis says, “I’m the one doing the work. You aren’t touching yourself tonight.” A squeak escapes Peridot at that statement. Lapis continues lavishing attention on Peridot’s other nipple until she deems it enough and begins migrating down, rubbing Peri’s hips and thighs over her pants. “Is it alright if I take off your pants?” Lapis asks. Peridot nods breathlessly and lifts her hips to let Lapis do so.

Lapis gives a small snort. “What?” Peridots asks.

“It’s nothing, it’s just I love your underwear.” Peridot looks down and realizes she’s wearing a pair of boyshorts with little alien faces printed all over them.

Peridot blushes and begins taking them off, deciding nudity would be preferable to needing to justify her choice of underwear.

“No, they’re cute! They’re so you!” Lapis says with a goofy grin before switching quickly back into the seductress. “Of course, if you’re ready to lose them so quickly, I’m fine with that.”

“Are you just _trying_ to make me blush?!” Peridot quips as she takes her boyshorts off.

“Maybe… It’s definitely working, though! Now it’s time for me to make you scream my name~”

Lapis climbs back on top of Peridot, kissing her as she rubs one hand through the short curls of Peridot’s pubes, getting the lay of the land. The two kiss sloppily, more focused on the action between Peridot’s legs than the messy collision of their lips. Lapis’s fingers find that magic spot, causing Peridot to make a rather embarrassing noise of pleasure. Lapis strokes Peridot’s clit, switching to rubbing her inner lips once in a while to give the bundle of nerves a break from the stimulation.

“Mmm, you’re so wet…” Lapis whispers. She lifts her hand away, causing Peridot to whimper at the sudden lack of attention. Lapis and Peridot make eye contact as Lapis lifts her hand to her face, licking Peri’s juices off of her fingers. She makes a show of twisting her tongue around her wet fingers, before taking her digits entirely into her mouth one by one. Peridot feels that warm knot coil tighter yet.

“Please, go inside me!” Peridot can barely stand it anymore.

Lapis smirks. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” She kisses Peri briefly. “So hot.”

Peri squeals in frustration and bucks her naked hips against Lapis’s. Finally, thankfully, Lapis’s hand moves back to Peridot’s hot wetness. The cold of Lapis’s saliva on her fingers startles Peridot at first but then Lapis’s fingers are _inside her!_ Peri wraps her legs around Lapis, trying to get more, trying to get Lapis’s careful fingers to hit those specific spots that she knew could finish her off in no time.

The first time Lapis’s fingers graze the spot, Peri lets out a low moan, but she’s stopped caring about how she appears. She loses herself in what Lapis is doing to her body. She can feel the movements of the girl over her, feels a few longer strands of that blue hair sweep across her neck and face. When Lapis’s lips lock onto a patch of her skin near her collarbone, Peri can tell she’s about to lose it. “Oh, _Lapis…!_ ” Lapis gives a small growl and picks up the pace. She bites down on Peri who grasps at Lapis’s back.

That hot, tight coil gives one last, almost painful squeeze. Then the release, pleasure shooting through her frame, body shaking, a loud moan escaping from inside her.

As the pleasure and tension flow out of her body, Peridot falls limp on the futon, gasping. Her eyes open to meet dark brown ones just inches from her face. Lapis is still over her, fingers covered in Peridot’s juices tracing patterns over her own breast lazily. “Was that good, babe?” The taller girl asks, shifting to lie on her side facing Peridot.

“Stars, Lapis, that was _beyond_ good!” Peridot turns her body to face Lapis’s. She throws a thin leg over Lapis’s toned ones and she gives Lapis a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling the blue haired girl against her body, burying her face into the crook of Lapis’s neck.

Lapis gives a small, happy sigh. “This is good, too. Let’s just stay here for a little while, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo that was my first real attempt at writing something explicit. Also my first time writing this pairing. Things might've slipped out of character a little bit in parts, but I think it's overall pretty good.  
> A bit of background on Lapis and Jasper's past relationship--as someone who's been in a relationship with serious emotional manipulation on the other girl's part, I have a very hard time looking at Japis as anything but abusive. I imply that Lapis's past has somewhat impacted how she reacts to the things she/Peridot do, but perhaps not as much as I should have. If I write any more with these two, that will definitely be highlighted more.
> 
> (also if you liked this, comment? please? give me a reason to write more of these two gay space rocks)


End file.
